guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Inallay Splintercall
Inallay Splintercall...Warden Ranger Boss...half-way between Vasburg and Durnheim. Tom Clancy anyone :p Skuld 05:07, 12 May 2006 (CDT) SoC confirmed Skuld 03:55, 28 May 2006 (CDT) :Any link with Illyana? Same letters in another order. Illyana's Mirror -- Fexghadi 08:50, 29 March 2007 (CDT) Me thinks we've missed something Inallay Splinter''call ''Splinter Shot Before you start telling me it's unrelated... he DOES use the skill -->Suicidal Tendencie 18:34, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :I struggle to see your point. Lord of all tyria 18:35, 16 January 2009 (UTC) ::A number of bosses are named after the skills they use. It was rarer in Prophecies/Factions, but became more common in Nightfall/EotN. Kemil the Inept, Onslaught of Terror, etc. This name is a bit more creative than those, but still the same style of thing. —Dr Ishmael 18:57, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :::In prophecies the other way around was more common, a number of skills were named after the bosses using them ^^" -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 20:24, 16 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Does it matter if the chicken came before the egg? The point is it looks likely (to me :D) that there is a connection... tbh, forgive me if this comes across rude, but I don't really care which was named after which -->Suicidal Tendencie 20:53, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :::::Ish's main point was that such connections are fairly common place. My following point expands on the commonality of such types of connections (except to people who want to be strict about which actually follows which). Assuming you are interested by such types of connections, Ish's and my post combined serve to let you know there are more things out there of a similar nature which you may find interesting. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 21:22, 16 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::Thanx, but no, I was just amazed that (to the best of my knowledge) I had actually noticed something not that well known. Having (possibly) discovered this, I wanted to get other people's opinion on the idea. -->Suicidal Tendencie 21:24, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::In that case, I'd agree about the existence of the connection, while being unsure about "we've missed something". It is extremely plausible (to me at least) that tons of people have noticed the same connection before, but due to the relative commonality of such incidents, find it not notable to mark on the wiki article or on the talk page. Your Mileage May Vary d-: If I make a post saying "Verata DOES use Verata's Sacrifice" or "Onslaught of Terror DOES use Onslaught", others might very well say to me "Uh, what's your point?" because it wasn't anything specially noteworthy in their opinion. But yes, I certainly agree that Inallay's name and skill bar is related. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 21:33, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::::I thought these things were generally noted though? And, following that belief, it did seem to me that GuildWiki had therefore not noticed the connection. Thanx for I'd agree about the connection btw :-) -->Suicidal Tendencie ::::::::::That's basically what I meant, yeah - the phenomenon exists, as I've noticed other boss name/skill name connections like this, so kudos for noticing this one. While I wouldn't use Pan's wording that this is "commonplace", I also personally wouldn't feel it noteworthy enough to include in the boss articles. —Dr Ishmael 21:48, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Well, thanx for the kudos :D but, what about this? It seems like one of those things that sometimes get added and sometimes does not. Yes, I know she's not a boss, it was just a very rough example. -->Suicidal Tendencie ::::::::::::If I am to rationalize, I'd argue that possessives like Jamei's Gaze may be more notable on a lore level, since it strongly suggests that Jamei has something to do with the "invention" of this particular skill. That logic would suggest that the Verata skills also have a note linking to Verata. But if it's some fire imp called Meebo Mindburner using the skill Mind Burn, or a human Tristrong the Three Armed using Triple Chop, that's not really interesting on a lore level. Another perspective is that it's harder to notice connections related to friendly NPCs (as opposed to enemies you fight against). But we probably don't really have a regular set guideline on this issue currently. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 22:11, 16 January 2009 (UTC) (Reset indent) (edit conflict) I didn't say don't add it, just that I wouldn't add it myself. Skills named after specific NPCs or monsters are, in my opinion, more notable than monsters named after skills. Verata's Gaze is named after Verata because he presumably "invented" the spell, which I think is notable (not sure why it's not noted there, I'll add it later if I remember). On the other hand, a boss named Kemil the Inept sounds like he was just given a nickname because of a skill he uses. That's just my opinion, though, so don't let it deter you. (EC note: Get out of my head, Pan!) —Dr Ishmael 22:16, 16 January 2009 (UTC) (RI ftw)Well... so... there is no regular set guideline atm? Yay! On other news, I thought bosses were responsible for elite skills... then skills named after them... now I'm just trying to point out things to people who DO know what's going on. --> 22:13, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Your damn Edit Conflicting message conflicted with this and I just confused myselfQQ :For the record, Kemil the Inept is named after an ANet staff memember. (T/ ) 01:44, 17 January 2009 (UTC) ::While interesting, I personally am more interested in connections in-game, than things that are referances to whatever-non-GW-stuff is called :P Think the initals are RL... something scary like that. -->Suicidal Tendencie 14:18, 17 January 2009 (UTC)